Isabelle Lightwood (Angels and Demons)
UNDER CONSTRUCTION Biography Early Life Born the middle child in 1991 and the only daughter of Maryse and Robert Lightwood, Isabelle is the sister of three brothers: the eldest, Alec, the youngest, Max, and is like a sister to Jace Wayland, who was taken in by the family when they were young. Raised in the New York Institute, Isabelle trained side-by-side with her older brothers and forged a close bond with them. Isabelle was sure about not wanting a parabatai since she was young, and there was a time when she wanted to become an Iron Sister, before she realized it would have meant having to swear off of boys. She was about ten years old when Jace Wayland was adopted into their family. Hearing from her mother that Jace had witnessed the death of his own father, Isabelle, who liked the feeling of being wanted, had expected Jace to come to her like a scared child needing comfort. Instead, she was disappointed when Jace turned out to be independent, brave and seemingly self-possessed, among other traits that slightly reminded Isabelle of herself. Eventually, when Jace made it clear that he saw Isabelle as a possible training partner and equal, she grew to love him as a brother. Some time before Max's birth, their father had an affair with a woman she didn't know, later finding out from her mother when she was thirteen and keeping it a secret from almost everyone, since then. Because of this, Isabelle became distrustful of men and found herself not believing in love. Just before Jace and Alec decided to become parabatai, Alec came to her about his doubts, and she realized that it was because Alec had fallen in love with Jace. Isabelle told Alec not to abandon the bond, reminding him that what they shared may come once in a lifetime, but someone else may come along to love him the way he loved Jace, and this proved to be enough to convince Alec to go through with the ceremony Years later, Isabelle was in a tightly knit group of trainee Shadowhunters with her brothers, Alec and Jace. The trio had developed a working dynamic that they often incorporated during their hunt for demons. Over the years, Izzy also developed a somehow promiscuous attitude, dating anyone whom her parents would most likely disapprove of, such as the faerie Meliorn and even a ghost. Physical Description Isabelle is described as incredibly gorgeous despite the scars left on her skin from the Shadowhunter runes. She has long, ink-black hair that goes down to her waist, and dark brown-gold flecked eyes that are usually mistaken for black. She shares the same slender eyebrows, pale, high-colored skin as her brother Alec. She is said to greatly resemble her mother, so much that Jocelyn Fray mistook her to be her mother when they first met. She is quite tall standing at 5'9", being taller than most boys, and very slim. Despite her looks, Isabelle greatly envied Clary, and other girls like her who were small and petite, in the past; though she is happy with her looks, she felt it a hassle to be taller than most boys. Personality Isabelle is compassionate, warm, charming, and is generally welcoming to new friends. Despite her beauty and kick-ass combat skills, Isabelle is the moral compass that keeps her brothers Alec and Jace in check in tense situations, though she is also has a bit of a defiant side. Isabelle is not afraid to speak her mind and isn't afraid to break rules, a trait she shares with her adoptive brother Jace. She is able to stand up to higher ranked individuals for what she believes in and fights and argues to get the point across whenever necessary. She is promiscuous and a skilled seductress who can seduce any man, both Shadowhunter and Downworlder, into either complying with demands or maintaining confidential information. She enchants pretty much anyone who meets her. She is incredibly comfortable with her body; in the past, she wore revealing outfits with no qualms—a way of standing up to her mother's strict rules. During that time, she often acted as the bait or distraction to lure demons. She is very confident in herself and her abilities especially her skills conquering her ability to fight which is shown through her skill and deadliness in battle, particularly when using her weapon of choice: her whip. Isabelle is feisty, talented, intelligent, and well-educated. Isabelle is very supportive, protective, and loving towards her brothers, urging them to do what makes them happy. Isabelle often seeks to comfort those around her, although she also has a strict and disciplinarian side, particularly when it comes to training. She worries about her family a lot, and had a hard time accepting that Max was ready for his first real mission after training him for it. She is very loyal to her family and loved ones, willing to let go of her own happiness if it will make things better for them. Despite this, she will fight for what she believes is right even if the odds go against her, and would only cede and make the necessary sacrifice or adjustments when she sees the sense in it and how it would contribute to the greater good. She is a fiercely loyal friend but is volatile and prone to mood swings. Isabelle is described as very flirtatious. She dates many different boys, especially boys that her parents won't approve of. She later reveals that she does this to draw attention away from her brother Alec, who is gay, so that their parents won't become suspicious of him. This begins to show a much deeper and loving side of her that is often only revealed when around her family. She loves her brothers, being particularly close to Alec, and defends them passionately when threatened. Her brother, Max's, death hit her particularly hard, feeling that she failed him, because she ignored him when he said something was wrong. Her grief led to her skipping his funeral as she felt that she didn't deserve to go. Isabelle is later revealed to be cautious when it comes to love. This stems from her mother telling her to never trust men, because they will always hurt her. Though at the time she didn't understand the significance of it, she later revealed that she doesn't know how to truly love, though her passion for Simon certainly seems to be opening her up. She is baffled, looking at her brothers, to see them giving themselves to love. She doesn't understand how they can open themselves up to such sadness. Isabelle also rather likes cooking but is not very good at it. Her mother, Maryse, was always a good cook but she never taught Isabelle, fearing that she might be relegated to the kitchen forever, instead of being a great Shadowhunter she eventually grew to be. Jace once described Isabelle as one of the best Shadowhunters he knew. She loves her life and the fight against demons. She greatly enjoys demon hunting. She is also often the 'bait' for demons that she, Jace, and Alec are hunting. She is a very free-spirited girl that enjoys partying, flirting, and clothes. Isabelle is also very confident in her looks, this is in stark contrast with her brother Alec who isn't confident in his own skin. She frequently uses her looks to achieve her goals, wielding them in everyday life like she would her whip in a fight She has a great sense of style and is very fashionable. She can be vain and somewhat narcissistic, but also slightly insecure, and at times even self-conscious about her height. Despite initially displaying a haughty and nonchalant attitude toward others aside from her family, she actually hides beneath it a distrustful and fragile heart. Isabelle also possesses a fiery temper which numerous characters are victims of. In spite of her mature and refined nature, she has a habit of throwing temper tantrums and locking herself in her room when things go wrong, flinging objects at people when they intrude on her solitude. While Clary at first finds Isabelle's abrasive nature disquieting, she soon grows to like her when she comes to know her warm side.] Powers and Abilities Powers * Nephilim physiology: Being a Shadowhunter, Isabelle possesses a variety of enhanced physical and mental abilities granted to her by the angel blood of Raziel in her veins and also by the angelic Marks of the Gray Book. This includes enhanced strength, speed, agility, stamina, and coordination, which continue to improve over time and practice. ** The Sight: As a Shadowhunter, Isabelle is able to easily see through most magical illusions and layers of glamour over reality. * Runic magic: Due to the angel blood in their veins, all Shadowhunters are all able to apply runes on their skin without any real danger. These Marks, in turn, give varied effects that serve to benefit the wearer. ** Use of heavenly weapons: As a Shadowhunter, Isabelle is also able to perform tasks unique to their species, such as the ability to use and call on the power of angels for their seraph blades, as well as to handle any heavenly weapons or objects with effect, which would normally not work for other species. In particular, these are tools made of adamas and forged by Iron Sisters. Abilities * Expert hand-to-hand combatant: Isabelle is highly skilled in armed and unarmed combat. * Whip master: Isabelle is highly skilled in using a whip, able to use it to exert power and control over her enemies. * Forensic pathology: Isabelle is skilled in the study of forensic pathology and is referred to by Jace and Alec as the best in New York. She was even able to perform an autopsy on a strange new form of Forsaken and was able to successfully deduce what made it special. She is an expert, well-versed and highly-trained in studying the bodies of both mundanes and all creatures of the Shadow World. * Bilingual: Isabelle fluently speaks English and is shown to also speak Spanish. Relationships Family Robert Lightwood Isabelle was once somewhat of a daddy's girl, having a close, happy relationship with her father. At one point, Isabelle found out that he had been cheating on Maryse. Isabelle kept it to herself, knowing it wasn't his secret to tell, but when Maryse found out, she immediately suggested that she should leave him. Robert's visits to the Institute also became less frequent, and when he did, it was on Clave business Maryse Lightwood When her mother Maryse was still the head of the Institute, they had a strained and tense relationship. Maryse often treated her coldly and sternly and was disapproving of her choices and lifestyle. Maryse eventually told her that this was because she reminded her of herself in her youth: stubborn and passionate, which she realized too late made her a danger, as she became passionate enough about her beliefs that she'd joined the Circle. When Maryse was dismissed as the head of the Institute, they were given an opportunity to finally have a mother-daughter relationship. Isabelle sympathized with her mother about Robert's affair and urged her to leave him Alec Lightwood Alec is Isabelle's brother. Both are very protective of each other. Izzy was aware of Alec sexuality from a young age, long before he came out. Isabelle, however, never talked to him about it, out of respect for his privacy and knowing that it would make him feel uncomfortable. She is always concerned about Alec's emotional well-being and his love life. Wanting Alec to be happy and open about his sexuality, Isabelle was quick to try and set him up with Magnus. She was also one of the first to notice that two were seeing each other before they made their relationship public. When it did become public knowledge, Isabelle tried to protect him from other people's negativity and stood by her brother whenever she could. Max Lightwood Jace Herondale Bella Lightwood Friends Magnus Bane Romantic Interests Alexander Dragonway Trivia * Isabelle is allergic to tulips, and she loves roses. * Isabelle was fascinated by the history of weapons as a child. She spent hours reading about close-range combat in the Institute's library References Category:Characters Category:Fanonized canon characters Category:Skullguy123 (characters) Category:Angels and Demons characters Category:Shadowhunters